Car 59: Flashbacks
by Izayoi
Summary: Car 59:AU. Everyone has a past professional racer Inuyasha and his feisty new coach, Kagome, are no different. But in the midst of life on the fast track,what happens when the demons of the past begin to catch up with them? InuKag
1. Rookie

Car 59

Here if the first chapter of my latest story, enjoy.

Chapter 1

"Never Drive faster than you Guardian Angel can Fly."

-Car Bumper Sticker

It was a wonderful, cheerful day, June 5th, 2005...if you call being suffocated by car fumes and greasy cheeseburgers wonderful.

"Will racers please come to the starting line? I repeat, will all racers please come to the starting line." The annoying sneering voice of the announcer rang through the concession stands causing the crowd to scramble back to their seats, holding fresh hot dogs with globs of mustard and relish.

"Did you hear that Inuyasha?" asked Miroku Hitomi. Hitomi was a tall man in his late thirties with jet-black hair tied in a rattail. He had three golden earrings on one year, and a lone earring on the other. The piercings were the results of a pack of beer, an younger version of himself and a dare.

He pulled his baseball hat that read "Car 59" backwards and wiped away a gasoline smudge on his cheek, only causing it to get worse. His rattail was fluttering in the wind, his dark mysterious eyes gleaming with pride, his lips set in a confident grin, his mind focused on the prize: one million dollars, and a gleaming gold trophy...

"Miroku! Snap out of it, I'm gonna be late!"

"What? Oh, yeah. Okay Inuyasha, just remember if anyone bumps you, restrain yourself -- its only a little competition. Stay on the inside for as long as you can, and then on the third pass go outside to gain altitude and close in to overtake the other cars for the finish -- got that?"

"Keh, whatever." The 23-year-old hanyou pulled his gloves on and tied back his wild hair.

"Good Luck," called out Miroku.

"I don't need luck!" was the answer.

Miroku gave an exasperated sigh, youth these days. "I don't know how I managed to live this year."

His mind went back to the day, that fateful day, when this had all begun.

(December 31st, 2002/January 1st, 2003 – "The Sunset Diner")

"One large espresso and a double-glazed donut," called the waitress.

A dark-haired man sitting on a tall, fifties-style chair had his hands propped on the counter.

"That'll be me, and here's a tip for you honey." The stranger gave a small smile while handing the surprised waitress five dollars.

It was an hour until the New Year and he had just come from the hospital, where his wife had given

birth to their second child.

He took a sip of the warm, inviting coffee, as the hot steam poured out of the cup, random strands of steam disappearing into the wind. The day was bitter and cold; it was quite ironic that his second child was born on the day he would come to dread. He was about to take a bite out of the fattening donut when a voice startled him.

There was the sound of a door opening, and the ferocious attacks of the storm closed in after the newly-arrived customer.

"Miroku Hitomi! I am looking for Miroku Hitomi -- I need to talk to him, now!"

"I didn't do it -- I promise it was a mistake. How was I supposed to know the pony ride would break under a adult's weight...wait a minute you're not a cop!"

"Sure as hell I'm not -- my name's Inuyasha Yazumi. You're Miroku Hitomi, right?"

"What if I am?" the man questioned warily, "What business do you have with me?"

"You won the international boxcar derby in '91, right?"

"Oh, so you are a reporter, are you. Well, sorry, but I gave up that business a while back."

The coffee was turning cold as he took another cool sip. He didn't know who the stranger was, but the name Yazumi did ring a bell. Still, he had to be careful, he didn't need another reporter writing an false article about the lecherous Miroku Hitomi. Last time, Sango nearly beat him to death when the newspapers sported a picture of him groping another woman's behind. He swore he was only checking for injuries, but who'd believe him?

The stranger smirked, stepping into a broken light, so Miroku could see him better. What he saw puzzled him: long white tresses, tangled from the harsh winds, wound down the person's back, bright amber eyes shining at him from beneath the silvery bangs, and what looked like two dog ears were planted on his head.

He wore a long red over coat with black trousers, the ends of which were muddy and wet, as if he had walked the whole way here.

"Like I said, I am Inuyasha Yazumi, son of Inutashio Yazumi, 5 time winner of the International Boxcar Derby -- 1952 to 1957. I want to learn to race, and I'm looking for a coach." Inuyasha smirked, two canine teeth glittering at Miroku.

Miroku understood what he wanted, "And what If I don't accept?" replied Miroku coolly.

"Then its your loss. I mean, I could win the international cup -- my father did -- and besides, the word has it that you're looking for a trainee. You wanted to stand in the spotlight ever since having a family pulled you down. And otherwise you would miss out on forty grand...per month."

"Hmm...word has it pretty good. Make it fifty, and maybe I'll consider it."

"I'll make it forty-five even -- take it or leave it."

He considered this momentarily before giving an approving nod. "You got yourself a coach. So...when do we begin, Mr. Yazumi?"

"Your place, tomorrow, 9:00 o clock sharp. I know where you live, and dont call me Mr. Yazumi." And with that, Inuyasha turned around and walked out the door, his white hair trailing behind him, the sound of the wind following him and dying down when the door closed.

"Wait a second, my place! Sango's gonna kill me!"

(present)

Miroku gave a small chuckle. He remembered that day as pure as gold. How could he forget? It was the day his son had been born, the day he'd gotten a job, and the day Sango had almost given him a concussion.

He turned around to see Inuyasha giving him the thumbs-up from his car. He loved that car; Inuyasha polished that car every day like it was his life...and frankly, Miroku thought that car was his life.

"Okay racers, get ready...set...and we're off!" the announcer yelled, sending the race cars off revving and screeching.

Worried, Miroku looked at the racetrack. He watched as a blue car closed in on Inuyasha, the car giving him more than a rub and nearly causing Inuyasha to crash!

"Shit" muttered Inuyasha. The blue car speeded up beside Inuyasha.

"Oh hell no, I'm not easy to beat." Inuyasha mumbled.

He pushed on the gas pedal and sent his car firing ahead. The adrenaline was building up inside him, his ears deaf to the roaring crowd. He was one with the car, and he wasn't going to let some jackassed driver beat him up.

Two years of training and screw-ups weren't going to go to waste for him -- oh no, he was going to make it the semi-finals, whether the other driver liked it or not.

It was the third lap, and he drove to the outside. One car had already crashed into the sidelines, and two cars turned over.

He muttered, "Idiots."

He stepped on the gas pedal, checking to make sure no one closing in on him. He was gaining more speed with each passing minute. He was in third place; he only needed to overcome two more cars and he would make it.

The fourth lap passed, then the fifth, and then the last lap of the day came. Seeing Miroku's signal he closed in on the speeding cars, intimidating them to fall back.

He nudged several cars, causing them to lose balance, and gained on the second car rubbing its bumper, just to make the driver mad. It worked like a charm, the driver starting to get pissed and lost concentration until his car crashed into the sidelines. Now it was only Inuyasha and the car in front of him -- the blue car that had been in his way.

"Get ready to taste deafeat!" the hanyou yelled. He pushed down harder on the gas pedal and the car roared out.

Meanwhile Miroku was growing more anxious with each passing second. "What is that imbecile doing! If he goes any faster he's gonna lose control!"

Miroku ground his teeth in frustration. "Yazumi, don't you dare lose it! I spent the past two years wasting my ass on you!"

Into his headset Miroku shouted, "Yazumi, slow down – you're gonna get into an accident! Inuyasha are you listening to me! Inuyasha!"

The hanyou wasn't to listening to Miroku. Oh no, it was fifteen seconds until the lap was over, and he was only a foot away from passing the car.

"Watch out, cause the Hanyou's coming!" Amber eyes blazed with confidence and determination.

Ten seconds were left, and he was only centimeters away.

Nine seconds...only a little closer...

Six seconds...just a little more...

"Five...Four...Three...Two...One!" screamed the crowd.

The two cars crossed the finish line, the checkered flag waving frantically in the air, the crowd roaring with confusion and opinions; no one knew who had won.

After five minutes of fighting and chaos the announcer finally announced, "After examining the photos and video the judges have determined that CAR 59 TAKES IT! INUYASHA YAZUMI ADVANCES TO THE SEMI-FINALS!"

"Yes!" Inuyasha screamed in victory as he drove over to his spot. A relieved Miroku ran to the vehicle in joy. The two men cried in each other's arm shamelessly, photographers and cameras closing in for a brief statement.

(2 days later)

Inuyasha was sipping on his morning coffee and looking at the newspaper

headlines.

Crowd's Favorite Rookie, "The Hanyou" Manages To Make It To the Semi-Finals!

The hanyou looked at the picture of him triumphantly shaking his fist into the air, giving off a small smirk.

"Not bad, little brother," came an unexpected voice from not far off.

"Sesshomaru – didn't think you'd be at home today!"

"I came as soon as I heard the news," the older demon replied. "Father would've been proud."

"Keh, whatever, the race was a breeze anyways."

"Don't get too confident, little brother or you might find yourself with an early death."

Inuyasha lived with his brother in a fairly large house with four rooms and a pool in the backyard. It wasn't exactly a mansion, but it was nicer than other houses.

Sesshomaru was a stable businessman with a steady girlfriend, and doing pretty well for a man of twenty-seven. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was twenty-four and single. Ever since their father had died, when Inuyasha was seven, he'd wanted to continue the family name, so he'd started visiting racing arenas and research racers on the internet.

Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's half-brother, but it didn't matter because brothers were brothers. Sesshomaru had taken Inuyasha in when he couldn't afford his apartment rent, after he lost his job at the construction company.

The two lived together in Sesshomaru's house, taking turns cooking. When Inuyasha had started racing he also gained publicity, which earned him a job as a model. It wasn't exactly the best thing for him, always having to smile and listen to the idiotic photographers. Still, he was able to pay half the mortgage payment each month and buy the groceries every other week. He also kept the house clean when Sesshomaru was away on business. Recently Sesshomaru had left for Singapore, but now he had returned.

"If I get to the finals and win, I could win one million dollars. Screw the trophy -- the money is what I care about. Then I could finally repay you for the forty grand every month, and maybe even find out where my mother is..."

Sesshomaru's mother had passed away from cancer, but Inuyasha's mother had gone missing when he was ten, on the anniversary of his father's death. He didnt know whether she committed suicide or just simply disappeared, because the police couldn't find anything and she left no evidence of

where she was going.

Inuyasha just hoped the media would get his mother's attention and she'd come back home.

"All right, little brother, itt's your turn to cook."

"What! I cooked last time," the hanyou protested.

"You poured water into ramen cups." Sesshomaru stated evenly.

"Okay, you got me, I'll find something."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru cleared the dishes from the microwave lunches. "Inuyasha, I am going to go out to get groceries."

A knowing smile slid on the hanyou's face. "Say Hi to Kagura for me" he called back.

Sesshomaru, trying to ignore what his brother had said, left the house in a hurry.

"Well, time to have a little beer and spend time with a man's best friend: Television."

Inuyasha was searching the fridge for the aforementioned beer when the telephone began to ring. Choosing to ignore it, he popped the can open and turned to the sports channel.

But the telephone wouldn't give up -- it kept ringing, making someone a little irritated.

"Cursed telephone," an ill-tempered voice muttered as he stood up from the comfort of the couch.

"Hello!" he snapped.

"Geez, Inuyasha, it's me, Miroku!"

"I know."

"Oh, anyways your probably wondering why I am calling you right now, when the semi's are in a month."

"Yeah, I am."

"Heh heh...well you see, it seems I can't be your coach anymore."

"What! Inuyasha sputtered. "

"No, no, no, I don't mean permanently," the man corrected quickly, "I just can't be with you twenty-four seven. I mean, I'll come to a couple of practices and be there on the semi-day, but I can't be at your beck and call anymore. My wife is getting pissed cause I leave her with all the chores and the kids and-"A female voice rang through the phone: You bet your ass I'm pissed!"... "I think you got the point Inuyasha."

"Well, what the hell do you want me to do!" "Don't worry! I've got it covered; her name is Kagome Higurashi and she is a very close friend of Sango's and mine. I'm sure you've heard of her father -- he was the 4 time champion before your dad came into the game. You know, Kensuke Higurashi? Anyway, she already agreed to coach you, so you don't have to worry."

"You got me a chick! Miroku, is this one of your crazy schemes to get me hooked up...again! Don't you remember what happened when you set me up with Kikyo?"

"I swear, how was I supposed to know! Everyone has a few secrets of their own. It wasn't my fault! Come on, Inuyasha; what do you have to lose?"

"Fine, but if I lose the cup I'm blaming it on your sorry ass," the hanyou groused reluctantly.

"Good -- meet me tomorrow at twelve at your favorite diner. We'll have lunch so you two can get to know each other."

"Keh, whatever."

The dial tone reached Miroku's ears and he smiled triumphantly.

"Did it work?" asked Sango.

"Yep!"

"Good; I'm sure Kagome is perfect for Inuyasha."

"Excuse me! Hello, when did I agree! My answer was no!" yelled a very angry Kagome.

The vibrant twenty-three year-old woman was indeed beautiful. Her black hair was tied up in high ponytail with a New York Yankee's hat, her shining brown eyes stormed with rage. The tight jeans complimented her petite figure nicely and turtle neck sweater that hugged each curve. A vein was popping on Kagome's forehead.

"Oh come on Kag, please. Besides, I saw Inuyasha – he's pretty cute. You haven't been on a date since College! Besides, dont you want to get back at the competition producers for unaccepting you because you were a woman?" Sango asked slyly. She caressed her little boy that was sleeping in her arms. Her other son was playing video games with her younger brother, Kohaku.

"Yeah! How dare those bastards refuse me! I thought this century changed for the better!" Sango smiled, Kagome was easily persuaded when you hit a nerve. "So, how about it Kagome. It would be good for the both of you. I am not asking you to go out with him, the main thing is, he really needs a new coach." Miroku pleaded. Kagome sighed in defeat, "All right. I will do this for you Miroku."

"Thank You Kagome. Meet us at the Sunset Diner tomorrow at twelve."

"Okay. -- bye Kane." Kagome tickled the little baby and ruffled Hiroshi's hair. She acknowledged a greeting with Kohaku and walked out the door.

"Well, I guess when life hands you lemons you make lemon meringue pie." She pulled on her dark sunglasses and walked to her car.

On the back there was a bumper sticker that read: "Never drive faster than your Guardian Angel can fly." 


	2. Harsh Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Company. I also do not own Good Charlotte's Boys and Girls. Never drive faster than your Guardian Angel could Fly. -Car Bumper Sticker

Car 59

Chapter 2

"Put your hands up in the air and drop your weapon!" ordered a policeman. "What?" growled Inuyasha. "Do not try to do anything silly. We have you surrounded!" A 22 year-old silver-haired man turned around to face a man in uniform within gunpoint. A cold feeling went up his spine. "What the hell, Why are you cops doing here?" A 21 year-old woman walked from behind him. Her tied-up black hair clumped together, a couple of strands stuck to her sweaty face. Her guilty eyes looked at the man behind her. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! She yelled.

Those eyes. Those brown eyes. Those brown eyes he had come to trust and love. Those same brown eyes that betrayed him.

The moment was intense. As if the whole world had stopped for that one nanosecond for those brown eyes to be permanently engraved into his spiritual being.

The way she looked at him sent sparks up his back. Those same sparks used to out of attraction, now out of fear. The way she cried out those six words still caused him to get shivers.

She dropped to her knees sending her extremely baggy red jeans with the chain on to whip at the rain. He never knew how she got her jeans to be red. Now he would never know.

Her baggy gray sweaters drenched and tight against her skin. Her long hair whipped at his face, causing sparks to his temple.

" You! Get down on your knees, now!" The police officer yelled.

More police cars drove into the small alley, the blue and red lights were flashing and the sirens pitched a high note.

The man obeyed. His black leather pants dirtied in the mud. His red t-shirt was damp and cold against his skin. A brilliant wave of silver crashed down to the ground. His heavy heart was panging in rage and confusion.

He should have known. He should have known to trust anyone.

"Kikyo! How could you! Immediately a figure shot up from the covers. A clammy hand brushed away his frizzy hair, re-tying it into a ponytail.

The voice muttered, "Chikuso, Damn you Kikyo" Inuyasha slowly got off his bed his knees not listening to his brain. He felt weak and vulnerable every time he thought of her.

He somehow crawled to his close in the dark. He opened his small closet trying to find something. He rummaged through clothes that were on the ground. Several unused coat hangers were seen.

His hands stopped when he found what he was looking for.

Red Jeans.

It was the only pair of red jeans he had so he knew it was what he was looking for.

The red pair of jeans did not belong to him it belonged to Kikyo. It still had the same chain on the side. It was worn and had collected dust. When Kikyo went to prison she had given him her clothes to keep.

He still remembered how she ruefully smiled when she gave him the package. She was wearing a orange jumper with a label that had a code number on it. A police officer was right behind, checking her every move.

Inuyasha checked a pocket bringing up lint. His hand slowly looked in the other one, feeling the material.

He finally found what he was looking for. In his hand he held a picture and a piece of white ribbon. The same ribbon Kikyo always wore. "Kikyo I loved you...and I still love you."

The picture was probably Kikyo as well, for it revealed a young woman with the brightest smile on her plump and rosy face. Her eyes were chocolate brown and her hair was tied in an intricate way with a white ribbon.

He took this picture with his camera in their favorite park. It was their park. He kept the picture because the next day, he never saw her again.

His chaste voice whispered, "Kikyo"

He placed the picture to his heart, clutching it like a child and his teddy bear, Kikyo, I despise you...yet I still love you."

He stayed like that for a couple of moments until sleep finally overcame him. His eyes grew heavy with fatigue and he finally slept in a fetal position.

"Girls don't like boys, Girls like cars and money! Boys will laugh at girls when their not funny! And these girls likes these boys and these boys..."

The black alarm system roared out. Inuyasha set up an alarm that triggered a radio station so he could wake up early. But, apparently it didn't work.

"Inuyasha if you do not turn off your alarm right now, I will reveal to the world that you own a pair of girl pants." Sesshomaru's voice shouted loudly. That woke Inuyasha right up. "Don't you dare tell anyone that!" Inuyasha woke up to find himself on the floor. "Shit, how did I get here."It is about time you woke up, I was ready to call the army." mused Sesshomaru. "Har har, very funny" growled Inuyasha. "I left breakfast downstairs, Inuyasha. I am late for a business meeting. "Okay, Sesshomaru, tell Kagura to stop by anytime." Inuyasha yawned. Sesshomaru grumbled, "I wish he would stop doing that", when he closed the door.

Inuyasha took a quick shower and pulled down a black turtle-neck sweater and a pair of khaki pants. He found his favorite pair of black shades with the fire edging. He quickly pulled out his ponytail, brushed his hair than pulled it back again in a mere five-seconds.

Downstairs, Inuyasha spooned cold cereal into his mouth, as he watched television. For some odd reason he a feeling he was missing out on something. He scratched his head, "What am I forgetting?" Than the phone rang, and Inuyasha nerely fell of the couch from the noise. He picked up the phone. "Moshi Moshi?" he asked warily, he hoped it wasn't fan who managed to get his phone number. "Inuyasha Yazumi! In all my years I have never recieved such a model with incompetence and lack of time! I have three photographers waiting for you! You get your butt over here right now or there will hell to pay!" shriked a high-pitched voice. "Oh! So that was what I was forgetting." chirped Inuyasha, "I'll be there Clearwater-baachan." "I am NOT an old -" Inuyasha turned off the phone as he picked up his car keys.

"Beautiful Inuyasha. Now, smile! Smile! It's a happy day! You have a million girls fawning over you, and a bank full of cash! Yes! Perfect!" cooed Jakotsu, the photographer. "Okay, one more picture and I think we can finish for the day. Next month's issue is going to be so fetch!" Jakotsu said happily. "No can do Jakotsu, I am going to be late for another appointment." Inuyasha eyed the clock that pointed a quarter before 12. The handsome hanyou jumped off his pedastal and picked up his sunglasses and car keys from a table. "You can't just leave!" stuttered Clearwater-san, "You still need to do a cover-story!" "Sorry, I want to help, but I have three people who will make a deal with the devil if I dont show up. We can reschedule. Ciao!" yelled Inuyasha as he closed the door behind him. 

Meanwhile a couple of people weren't very happy.

"Mama, When is Inu-san coming? The innocent voice of a small five-year old voice was heard.

"Hiroshi darling, you know Inuyasha doesn't like to be called Inu-san." Sango said with a restrained smile.

Kagome on the other hand found it very amusing and starting laughing hysterically.

"Inu-san..." she giggled between choking laughs causing a few people to stare.

Miroku, Sango and their children accompanied Kagome to the Sunset Diner, the first place where Inuyasha and Miroku met.

Miroku was wearing a pair of dark-blue jeans, a white-shirt and a Car 59 jacket. Sango wore a suitable pair of sweats and a purple t-shirt. She was holding the 2 year-old, Kane in her lap feeding him bottled milk. Kane had his mother's eyes and his father's smile.

Hiroshi looked like a mini-version of Miroku, having his hair tied up like his father's but he acted just like his mother. He was tough yet gentle.

"Anyhow, where is Inuyasha!" Kagome apparently stopped from laughing (it was a good thing too, some people were about to call the police)

A disgruntled tone spoke out, "I'm right here."

The three adults gasped and turned around to find a grumpy looking Inuyasha. Hiroshi seemed to be happy and ran into Inuyasha embracing him. "Inu-san! he said in his sweet you-cant-kill-me-cause-I'm-a-kid voice.

"Hey Kid!". (What can you say the hanyou had a soft spot for kids, he didn't really mind when Hiroshi called him that name, only when his elder brother was there...now that was pure torture.)

"Sorry, I got held up...a speed ticket." "Inuyasha! That's like your 12th one this month!" scolded Miroku. "18th, besides what are you saying?" Inuyasha inquire obliviously. "Nevermind." Miroku gave small sigh, "Anyways, this is Kagome Higurashi and Kagome Higurashi this is the notably late Inuyasha Yazumi."

Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha and to greet him.

When Kagome turned around it caused Inuyasha to choke.

Her eyes. Those it brown eyes staring back at him. He felt a hot feeling run down his spine.

"How are you doing Mr. Yazumi." Kagome called cheerfully.

Inuyasha's voice wanted to response but it paid no heed. He couldn't say anything, he was sure it was Kikyo but somewhere in his heart he knew Kikyo couldn't be sitting in front him with those eyes. Those brown eyes.

His voice whispered softly, "Kikyo?"

Kagome blinked, her brain still registering what Inuyasha had said.

"Kikyo? Who's she?"

"Oh, Kikyo is just a..just a acquaintance of Iuyasha's that's all." replied Miroku quickly.

A sweat drop slowly slid down his neck. He never realized how much Kagome did look like Kikyo. They had the same brown eyes and the same raven-black hair and were pretty much the same height.

They could have been identical twins if not that Kagome's last name was Higurashi while Kikyo's was Tanuto.

"Inuyasha, sit down." Miroku gritted out.

Inuyasha's pea size brain finally registering what his friend had just recently said slowly sat on the seat beside Miroku. Kagome and Sango were facing opposite of them on the same 50's style chair while Hiroku and Kane were eating donuts on their mother's lap.

"So,the main point of this meeting is to get Kagome and Inuyasha familiar to each other. You see, as you already know I have two sons and a wife to take care of and I haven't fulfilled my responsibility as a father very well because lately as I was too busy thinking of strategies with Inuyasha."

Miroku paused before continuing, "This is why I recruited Kagome here to help us."

Miroku gave a cheerful grin towards Kagome, who simply frowned.

Inuyasha gave a slight nod. His ears twitched slightly.

"What is the schedule?"

Miroku's eyebrows bunched up together, "Schedule? What are you talking about Kagome?" Kagome's jaw stretched down to the floor (if that was possible).

"You mean, you don't have a schedule!"

"Yeah,so,I don't see the problem." Miroku blurted out.

Sango interrupted, "This is the reason why I asked you Kag, I mean look at these two, they are bumbling idiots! I don't even know how they made it this far!"

"Oh, come on Sango, maybe they are kind of stupid, but at least they know how to drive."

Kagome gave a small snicker, "Anyhow, if I am supposed to be the coach, we play by my rules. I already made a schedule just in case."

She took out a white piece of paper that was folded up from her pocket. It revealed the time of breakfast, lunch, dinner, training and breaks.

"I think regiment will really improve your performance. What do you think Mr. Yazumi?" She questioned.

"Mr. Yazumi?;

"Yo, Inuyasha, you okay?"

Miroku waved a hand across Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha was too busy staring at Kagome. Those brown eyes, he was sure it was Kikyo. Like, who else could have the same brown eyes and the same hair?

She even dimpled like her! But deep inside, way deep inside, he knew, this couldn't be Kikyo. Kikyo was in prison, and she never took up racing, except she was sure a pro at the motorcycle.

Inuyasha felt someone hit him across the head, his eyes snapped into reality.

"Sorry, fazed out for a second. So, what are we talking about?"

Three people let out an exasperated sigh. It seemed Kane was the only one who was entertained by this.

It was a couple hours later when Kagome finally got home. That Inuyasha sure was a creepy one. He kept on staring at her a couple of times and she was sure he had said Kikyo. Whoever Kikyo was.

After Miroku had finished beating the crap out of Inuyasha the three adults discussed how they were going to work things out. Sango merely sat there, taking care of the boys.

Inuyasha complained it was too much work, Kagome though he should get off his lazy ass once in a while. Miroku was the unlucky innocent bystander who had to separate a couple of close fights.

It was late, when they had finally come to a decision.

"Pleasure doing business." Kagome smiled as she shook Inuyasha's hand, "I will see you first thing in the morning. Sayonara."

"Hey Buyo" The fat cat who was gaining more pounds by the hour gave a small meow in response.

"Hmph, that Mr. Yazumi is going to be the death of me."

Kagome owned a small apartment loft and made a modest living of being a driving instructor. Sometimes she would stay late and pretend the instructional courses were racetracks and drive. Her mother insisted that she take the family cat much to the protest of her younger brother who was 17.

"I think a nice hot bath is going to do me some good."

Kagome slowly took off her clothes and turned on the hot water. She draped a bathrobe as she waited for the tub to be full. The hot aroma caressed her skin.

"Hmm...seems to be full enough."

She turned off the faucet slowly. The heat was rising from the tub. She turned to the cabinet and opened it.

In an organized line there was several bottles of shampoo, toothbrushes, toothpaste and some bubble bath.

"Hmm, decisions, decisions"

After choosing the lavender scented aroma bubble bath and adding a few bath salts, she soaked herself in the hot water and added a towel to her face.

She released a relaxed groan. Her mind went blank. She couldn't get the thought out of her head. It had been exactly 17 years since that day.

(Flashback)

"Kagome! What are you doing!

The angry voice of a tall man with blazing black hair fell upon a little girl's ears. She had long black tied into pigtails. She was reading a book on a crisp sunny Saturday.

"I'm reading a book Daddy, do you want to read with me?"

"No! I do not want to read a book with you! Why aren't you riding your bike or something!"

"Because I don't want to Daddy.",was her not so smart response.

The man's face grew red with rage,"What do you mean you don't want to? How can you become a famous racer if you're reading a book? Why couldn't you have been a boy? A boy who would have wanted to follow in my footsteps? Why? Why!" The man yelled in the girl's face. The 6-year-old girl burst into tears, I don't know Daddy...I'm sorry, I wont read anymore, see...I'm getting my bike!"

The man paid no heed to the girl's cries of help. He slowly approached his face full of anger and hate.

"It is your mother's fault! If she hadn't protected you, this wouldn't have happened! That stubborn little bitch. Well, no more. I am not going to be mocked in public, no more!

"Daddy! Please Don't"

"Higurashi failed again. Too bad he only has a daughter. It's a pity he cant drive anymore. That's all everyone says now! Its all your fault, you stupid bitch!"

"Daddy, please, no!" "Shut up!" A piercing scream woke the whole neighborhood. (Police Siren)

That day was the most horrible day. Kagome was only 6-years-old, her brother was not yet born.

Her father had thrown a vase at her, a shard of the vase cut through her back when she turned away from him. She remembered him storming out of the house. She remembered how she felt the blood rushing out of her back. How she went into darkness.

It was the day her mother was in the hospital. It was the day her father had gone to jail for child abuse, drunk driving, getting out of the car and setting a 5 story newspaper on fire. Three people were injured and one person died from the fire.

Her father was mad, mad with power, mad with lust for winning. He was consumed in greed, that it turned his mind against him.

8 months later her brother was born. If only he was born sooner this wouldn't have happened.

It was all Inutaishou's fault. Ever since he came into the competition her father had tried to win back the cup. Year after year, for ten years he tried. Until in '57 he broke his leg. He never drove since.

He wanted his son to gain vengeance. To win the cup, but no, his first offspring was a girl. She was a girl who had no intention of becoming a racer. She was just a girl a girl named Kagome.

Kagome rose from her position. The cloth that was on her eyes fell in the water.

"Father...this is all your fault."

She ran her hand down her back where she felt the scar. The scar she had got from the piece of glass. The scar that had reminded her of her failure, she hated the scar.

Water dripped from the thick bangs that were hiding Kagome's face.

She clenched her fist, "Father, I'll see you in two months..."

(Meanwhile)

"Come on! Get a move on.

A fat woman wearing a dark uniform poured mashed potatoes onto a plate.

A man took it from her, sneering at her face. He had long blazing black hair. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown. He wore the orange jumpsuit, which every other prisoner had to wear.

He slowly walked over to a table and sat beside a woman. A woman he soon learned to know as Kikyo. She was one of his friends. He learned she was in for fraud, and running from justice. She was 23 and it had been 2 years since she had been in prison.

Her lawyer was a good one and managed to get her out early.

"Hello, Higurashi. Bad day?"

"Yep. It's been exactly 17 years since I've been in this joint."

"I know what you mean, I can't believe you survived that long in this hellhole. I can't wait until I get out of this place in 2 months."

Kikyo took a bite out of the so-called mystery-meat.

"Well, one gets used to something after sometimes." The man chuckled, "And yes, it would be nice to get out of here." 


	3. Lesson Number One

Sorry for the late update, FrameofMind pushed me to update faster  
  
hehehe.  
  
I finally got the whole storyline figured out. There are a couple of twists but nothing out of the ordinary. Enjoy.  
  
::: Spacing :::  
  
"Never Drive Faster than your Guardian Angel Can Fly" -Bumper Sticker  
  
Kagome Higurashi, daughter of Kensuke and Maya Higurashi -- that didn't  
  
mean anything; that didn't describe who she was.  
  
Kagome stared into her bedroom mirror, which Sango had bought for her as homecoming gift.  
  
The tall mirror reflected the image of a women changing. Kagome was wearing a pair of gray track pants and putting on a blue tank top.  
  
As her eye caught the reflection, she grimaced, slowly touching the painful reminder of the day she died. She may have been alive in body, but her soul had been crushed beyond repair.  
  
Kagome Higurashi, daughter of Kensuke and Maya Higurashi -- that was a load of bullshit.  
  
Kagome fingered the small scar, embedded on her back for all eternity. Everyday she would see the scar that refused to go away. When she saw herself in the mirror; when she passed the glass windows of a store; when she saw her reflection in a pool of water -- she would she him. She would always she her father, looking back at her in disgrace.  
  
Kagome looked away from the mirror, finished putting on the tank top and rummaged through her closet to find her gray sweater. She pulled up her hair into a high ponytail and checked the ticking clock; the black hands took their places at the 12 and the 7.  
  
"Hmmm, right on schedule, as always," she mused. "I'm going out for a jog, Buyo, I'll be back for breakfast."  
  
Said cat simply meowed and rolled over on its back, again.  
  
The young woman pulled on her sneaks as she walked through the hallway.  
  
Everything was the same as always: she would wake up, jog, eat, go to work,  
  
eat, finish work, go home or meet up with friends, then eat again and go to sleep. Her life was as dull as it could get -- that is, until she gotten her new job.  
  
The image of Inuyasha suddenly popped into her head. Sure he was arrogant, lazy, and stupid, but then again, first impressions are sometimes wrong; she still remembered how he looked at her...  
  
:Flashback:  
  
"How are you doing Mr. Yazumi" Kagome called cheerfully.  
  
Inuyasha wanted to respond but his voice paid him no heed. He couldn't say anything -- he was sure it was Kikyo, but somewhere in his heart he knew that Kikyo couldn't be sitting here in front him, with those eyes...those brown eyes...  
  
His voice whispered softly, "Kikyo...?"  
  
Kagome blinked, her brain still registering what Inuyasha had said.  
  
"Kikyo? Who's she?"  
  
"Uhhh...Kikyo is just a...a...just an acquaintance of Inuyasha that's all," replied Miroku quickly.  
  
:End of Flashback:  
  
Kagome pondered curiously, "Kikyo? Who was she? Do I really look like her?"  
  
Exiting the building, she started to jog, passing through the surrounding neighborhood. Along the way she observed one of her neighbors as he tried to teach his daughter how to ride a bike.  
  
She froze -- that man and the little girl reminded her sharply of herself and her father, so long ago.  
  
:Flashback:  
  
Kagome was 5 years old at the time; sure she and her father had had difficult times, but nonetheless, her father was not a monster.  
  
"Kagome, today I am going to teach you how to ride a bike."   
  
"But Daddy, I don't want to," she protested simply, but he regarded her with a cold stare.  
  
The young girl gulped apprehensively. "Yes Daddy."  
  
The man's expression turned instantly to a warm smile. "Good," he said kindly.  
  
The little girl followed her father to their garage and Kensuke opened the green door, revealing a beautiful little bike with training wheels attached to it.  
  
"First of all we are going to start with something simple, like this, then I'll teach you how to ride a proper bicycle."   
  
"Okay Daddy," the little girl said obediently, taking a hesitant step toward the bicycle.  
  
"Now, push your feet against the pedals into a cycle."  
  
Young Kagome nodded in response and did exactly as she was told. At first, it was a strange feeling; then it began to get simpler, and she eventually grew to love it.  
  
She pedaled faster and faster, paying no heed to the calls of her father, it felt as is she could fly, soar into the sky, when the most horrible thing happened.  
  
Her smile turned quickly into a frown as her eyes froze with fear -- she was going down the hill, too fast and much too soon.  
  
"Daddy!" she cried fearfully, gaining momentum, speeding faster and faster toward an increasingly inevitable head-on collision with the tree that loomed ever closer in her path.  
  
"DADDY!" she shrieked, terrified.  
  
"Kagome...Kagome!" Kensuke ran at breakneck speed, gaining on his daughter's panicked form with every passing second.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Closer and closer Kagome drew to her fate, shielding her face with her arms as she screamed with fear.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
The girl felt herself ripped from the vehicle and into the safe embrace of her father as tears began to flood her face.  
  
"Kagome, don't cry now," he snapped at her, and she whimpered, opening her eyes.  
  
She was expecting to see her father give her a menacing glare, but instead what met her eyes was the expression of a worried father.  
  
"Are you okay?" The tear-stained girl nodded in reply.  
  
He gave a small sigh of relief.  
  
"Kagome, lesson number one: Never drive faster than your Guardian Angel can fly."  
  
:End of Flashback:  
  
Kagome gazed wistfully at the young girl and her father from across the  
  
street -- they seemed so...happy. She looked away, brushing aside all thoughts of her and her father as she continued to jog, headed in the direction of her favorite park: Shikon no Tama Park.  
  
Legend had it that a hanyou and a miko had once fallen in love with each other and been married in the very spot where the park now lay. She had always loved the flair of the legend and found it very beautiful. Passing by the other joggers, early walkers, and a few people out with their dogs, she made her way to her favorite spot: beneath the tree known as the Goshinboku.  
  
She looked towards the stream that went across the giant tree; she loved to just sit by the tree and think. It was only a little bit further, until...  
  
"Oof."   
  
"Ow."  
  
"You know, you should watch where you're going, wench," came a familiar annoyed voice.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes from her position on the ground, looking up at the owner of the voice as the sunlight illuminated his features. He was hot!  
  
She quickly flushed at her thought. Inuyasha had his hair down, unlike the first time she had met him, and he was decked out in black sweat pants, a red undershirt and black sweatshirt.  
  
"You know, you shouldnt follow me around like that -- people could get the wrong idea," Inuyasha mused with a mocking sort of smirk.  
  
"Ha ha, real funny -- would you be so kind as to help a lady up?"   
  
He grinned teasingly back at her as he replied, "I would, but I don't see this lady you're talking about."   
  
"Inuyasha!"   
  
"Geez, don't blow my eardrums woman," he joked, but extended a hand, which Kagome gladly accepted.  
  
"So what are you doing here anyway, Inuyasha?"   
  
"Doing those morning laps you told me to do."   
  
She quirked an eyebrow," I never thought a person like you would actually listen to me."   
  
"Hey!" he snapped defensively, but she raised a hand to placate him.  
  
"Just kidding," she assured him.  
  
"So umm Inuyasha?"   
  
"Urr...yeah?" Inuyasha muttered hesitantly, the sudden change of tone in Kagome's voice eliciting a bit of uncertainty.  
  
"Do you want to jog with me?"   
  
"Oh...sure," Inuyasha replied, looking surprised.  
  
The two of them jogged lightly together, their footwork in synch -- people would have thought they were a couple.  
  
Inuyasha, however -- quickly bored of this -- soon formed an idea:  
  
"So you want to race" he challenged.  
  
"Race?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"Yeah. Last one to the fire hydrant over there, has to buy the winner dinner."  
  
She flashed him a grin. "You're on!"  
  
Without a moment's pause. Kagome sped up and left Inuyasha in the dust.  
  
"Hey! Cheater!" he shouted after her, his voice indignant.  
  
Kagome laughed, and called back teasingly, "Its not my fault you're so slow!"  
  
Thoughts of the Goshinboku and her father disappeared with her laughter and the growls of a very angry hanyou, which coming from behind her.  
  
"Oh, she thinks she can get the best of me, does she? Well not over my good-looking body."  
  
Inuyasha grinned as he ran faster, and Kagome gasped as she noticed Inuyasha catching up with her.  
  
"Ah ha!" Inuyasha yelled, and Kagome gave a small shriek as he tackled her, pinned her to the ground with his body. The pair of them started to laugh uncontrollably, both exhilarated and gasping for breath from their short sprint.  
  
"I guess I owe you dinner," he said with a grin, still panting slightly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kagome's brow furrowed in confusion until she realized she had landed closer to the fire hydrant than Inuyasha.  
  
"I guess you do." She grinned back at him. "How about tomorrow night? 7pm?"  
  
"Deal" Inuyasha agreed with a nod.   
  
"Umm? Do you want to come over for breakfast?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Uh...why not?" replied Inuyasha.  
  
"Why is this wench so nice to me?" Inuyasha pondered.  
  
With that, the two adults got to their feet and started to walk back toward the gray apartment building that Kagome called home.  
  
Unconsciously, Kagome linked her arm casually through Inuyasha's, causing him to blush slightly.  
  
"Welcome to my humble abode," she said with mock cordiality, indicating  
  
the building before them.  
  
"It's not much, but I like it."  
  
Inuyasha followed her up a flight up stairs, until they reached a gray door bearing the numbers 59C, and Kagome let them in with her key.  
  
"Buyo, I'm home," she called, to which the cat meowed and rolled over lazily.  
  
"You talk to your cat?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, what am I supposed to do when there is no one else to talk to?" she asked with a shrug. "Besides, Buyo keeps me company."   
  
"Well, you could always talk to me." He suggested and she smiled,  
  
"Oh don't worry about that, we'll be doing a lot of that. Pancakes?"   
  
"Sounds good, can I use your telephone?"  
  
She nodded. "Its in the living room on the coffee table. I'm going to change." Once Kagome was out of sight, Inuyasha took a look around theinterior.  
  
It wasn't much a 2-bedroom apartment, with a kitchen and 1 full bathroom -- but it was comfortable. There was a houseplant beside a small television in the so-called living room, which consisted of a white couch with matching love seat and, as Kagome had said, a blue phone perched on top of an aged coffee table.  
  
Inuyasha made himself comfortable on the couch as he dialed his home number.  
  
"Yazumi residence , Sesshoumaru speaking."  
  
"Sup, its Inuyasha."   
  
"Hello brother. When are you coming home"   
  
"Uh, its 8:00 0 clock right now, right?"   
  
"Yes -- so?"   
  
"I'm having breakfast at Kagome's place, ok?"   
  
"Ah, your new coach right?"   
  
"Yeah, that's the one."   
  
"Nice move, little brother," the older man commented approvingly, "I saw her in the newspaper once; very good-looking."   
  
A blush crept up Inuyasha's face at his brother's tone. "I'm not making any moves on the wench," he spat defensively, "I'll be back around 8:30!"  
  
"Whatever you say, little brother. See you soon." With that, Sesshoumaru hung up the phone.  
  
"Am I making moves on Kagome? What about Kikyo?" the thoughts jumbled around Inuyasha's head for a moment, but he was interrupted by a sweet aroma trailing in from the kitchen.  
  
Glancing over, he watched as Kagome finishedmixing up a batter and pouring it into a frying pan.  
  
"So you want butter or maple syrup, Inuyasha?" she called out. Her hair  
  
was down and she wore a simple blue shirt and khaki pants.  
  
"Maple Syrup," he answered simply, seating himself shyly at the table in the kitchen.  
  
Kagome handed him a plate with a pancake and maple syrup. Soon enough she fixed herself a plate and taken a seat as well.  
  
After a moment of silence, Kagome's curiosity got the better of her and  
  
she asked the question that had been praying on her mind since their first meeting.  
  
"Inuyasha, who is Kikyo?"   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When we first met, you said, "Kikyo:" Miroku told me she was an acquaintance of yours."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "It's hard to explain," he began gruffly.  
  
"She was an ex girlfriend of mine, she went to jail for framing a couple of documents for a major company"  
  
"Oh, sorry," Kagome replied meekly, lowering her eyes to her plate.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence, the only sound in the room coming from Buyo, who meowed once more and rolled over.  
  
Inuyasha glanced towards a picture hanging by the wall nearby. It depicted a little girl who looked like a much younger Kagome, with a older man, the little girl was riding a bike.  
  
"Who's that?" he asked.  
  
Kagome followed Inuyasha's gaze to the picture.  
  
"That is my father, Kensuke Higurashi," she answered, her voice barely more than a whisper.  
  
"He's in jail too for hurting me and other people." Sadness flooded Kagome's eyes as she played with the left-over bits of pancake with her fork.  
  
"Oh" was all he could think to say in reply.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome finished eating in a familiar silence.  
  
Buyo simply meowed and rolled over, yet again.  
  
:Later:  
  
"I wonder where Kagome-sama and Inuyasha could be!"  
  
It was 9:10 already, and both individuals were nowhere to be found. Miroku drummed his fingers across the sidelines.  
  
"I'm sorry we're late!" came a voice, and Miroku's head perked up when he saw Kagome coming into the racetrack with Inuyasha.  
  
"Good, let's get started. I'm going to stay here for today -- just to make sure everything is going smoothly -- then I will leave it to the two of you.:   
  
"Keh, whatever, I don't care. Let's start to race already!"   
  
Kagome laughed at Inuyasha's impatience. "Sounds fine to me," she agreed.  
  
"Inuyasha, why don't you do a couple of laps so we can see what you need to improve on?"  
  
"Now, we're talking!" the hanyou replied as he set off to do just that.  
  
Kagome and Miroku sat along the sidelines as they waited for Inuyasha to start, Miroku with his stopwatch at the ready.  
  
Said hanyou, pulled on his helmet as he climbed into the race car; the most important thing in his life, next to girls, money, ramen (of course), and maybe his brother.  
  
He revved up the car sending smoke everywhere. He revved it up again and shifted gears to zoom off, rocketing around the track and passing Kagome and Miroku as he finished up the first lap.  
  
He made the second lap at about the same pace, but as he started in on the third he sped up even more, pressing the engine to it's limits and hugging the inside lane in order to keep the vehicle in control. The dust of the track was kicked up by his wheels as he swung past and caused Kagome to cough a bit.  
  
"Ugh, the idiot is speeding up again. I mean, it is necessary to speed- up but when Inuyasha does it, its like the whole world is on fire!" Miroku yelled over the noise.  
  
Car 59 speed continued to increase as the adrenaline pumped in Inuyasha's ears, moving him to drive the car to the very edge of his command. He lived  
  
for the intensity of speed, the power of wielding it -- it made him feel free, gave him a rush like no other.  
  
He gave a yell of excitement as he finished his 3rd lap. That was when it happened.  
  
He lost control.  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
He could feel the split second when the weight of the car shifted from his power, giving in to the speed, the careful balance of control shattering as the vehicle skidded across the lanes and Inuyasha tried desperately to hold it together, but it was no use.  
  
He had far too much momentum and not enough space to allow it to wear off to a controllable level. Gritting his teeth hemade a last ditch attempt to shift the momentum just enough to avoid a crash and the car began to spin in circles.  
  
It had the desired effect, however, as the vehicle's speed decreased rapidly from the friction, dust and smoke from the engine filling the air.  
  
"Inuyasha! You okay?" Miroku yelled worriedly as he raced toward the vehicle where it had finally come to rest.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay," he grumbled, coughing a bit from the smoke of burned rubber, which had yet to dissipate.  
  
"Aw shit, I hate it when this happens."  
  
Miroku sighed in relief, saying with only a hint of irony, "Your time is 1 minute for 3 laps.  
  
Kagome appeared from the settling dust and sighed as well, "Not bad for a rookie, Inuyasha, but your problem is that you go too fast at the wrong time and too slow at the wrong time."   
  
"Oh yeah wench? Why don't you show me then?"  
  
"Gladly," Kagome answered, smirking. Her eyes met Inuyasha's challenging ones as she took his helmet and gloves and entered his car.  
  
She would never admit it but she loved racing as well. Too bad she hadn't felt that way in her childhood -- maybe then her father wouldn't be in jail.  
  
Kagome gripped the steering wheel as she started the engine of the race  
  
car, which Inuyasha's extensive driving (and crashing) experience had managed to pull though the crisis unharmed.  
  
She stepped on the gas pedal, accelerating to racing speed and hanging to the outer lane.  
  
As she approached a turn she pulled back on her speed at first in order  
  
to keep the vehicle in control, her remaining momentum causing her to drift  
  
toward the outer lane, yet avoiding a crash due to her reduced speed.  
  
Then she accelerated gradually through the end of the turn, pulling in toward the inner lane as she did so, and along the straight track beyond, until the next curve approached. She continued to do this, only stopping after her fifth lap.  
  
Slowing down, she pulled to a stop beside Inuyasha and Miroku, dust and  
  
smoke drifting away on the wind as Kagome climbed out of the car.  
  
Miroku checked his stopwatch and said, stunned, "1 minute and 5 seconds  
  
for 5 laps!"   
  
"What!" Inuyasha yelled, "What's your trick wench?"   
  
"Lesson number one, Inuyasha: never drive faster than your Guardian Angel can fly." Kagome grinned.  
  
:Spacing:  
  
Sorry, if that was shorter than usual. But this is how it ends. I promise the next update will be faster and longer! Until I figure out how to use the quickedit, I am going to do  
  
:::Spacing:::  
  
for, well...spaces.  
  
Thanks to FOM again for being my beta!  
  
Ciao, Izayoi  
  
[FrameofMind: (--waves--) You're welcome, Izayoi, as always. Ta ta!] 


	4. Good and Bad Tidings

Here is the 4th chapter of Car 59. Cookies for those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company.

Car 59

Chapter 4

"Lesson number one, Inuyasha: Never drive faster than your Guardian Angel can

fly." Kagome grinned.

Inuyasha blinked at her response as Kagome laughed lightly. "I mean," she elaborated, "I pulled back on the speed when I came close to turns and then accelerated when I finished a turn. That way I don't lose control or sacrifice momentum."

"Oh, well I could have thought of that," Miroku stated self-assuredly. "The idea just didn't come to me, that's all."

"Right," Kagome mocked with a touch of sarcasm, before turning her attention back to the hanyou. "Let's try it Inuyasha."

Inuyasha replied airily, "Keh, it will be easy as pie."

Kagome handed him back his helmet as she locked eyes with him, regarding him

with a look of competition. Inuyasha met her challenging gaze with equal determination.

"I'm not going to let some wench make a fool of me," he muttered. Inuyasha

shut the door and pulled on his seat belt, revving the engine into life as he

had before. Flashing Kagome a toothy grin, he stepped on the gas and sped off.

"Ok, let's see if this works." Inuyasha pulled back on the speed as he came closer to the curve. He let the curve accelerate his car a bit further as he pushed on the gas nearer to the end of his turn. "Hmm, that was simple enough."

Amber eyes focused straight ahead as he came upon another turn. Once again he pulled back on the gas as he steered the wheel slightly. However, a frown crept on his face when he realized the car was drifting much too close to the inside wall of the track, and he had to jerk the steering wheel away to avoid a collision and step on the break, bringing the car to a skidding halt.

"What the heck?" he spat, bewildered.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" Miroku's voice rang in Inuyasha's ear through the speakers.

"I don't know what happened; I pulled back on the gas as I came closer to the curve, just like the wench said, but the car was listing too far inward -- I nearly hit the inside wall," Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha, come back; I want to talk to you." This time it was Kagome's melodic voice.

"Keh, whatever. I'm coming." The hanyou started up the engine as he sped back to his apparent coaches.

"Guess you do need practice," Kagome said smugly.

"Keh, just some bad luck, that's all," he retorted.

Kagome gave a small shrug and said dismissively, "Whatever, I guess you don't want to know what the problem is."

Inuyasha growled irritably, "Ugh, fine tell me what the problem is!"

"Well, Mr. I-am-Ignorant, you reduced the flow of gasoline to the engine, thereby reducing the rate of conversion of the vehicle's potential energy to kinetic energy such that your momentum was diminished beyond the critical level, thus reducing the counterforce of centrifugal motion -- which, until then, had been preventing the force of conventional gravity from drawing the car to the lowest available position -- to the point of allowing gravity to take over and cause the vehicle to drift inward toward the barrier," she stated matter-of-factly.

Miroku and Inuyasha blinked in unison, and Kagome rubbed her forehead in half-amusement and half-frustration.

Miroku drawled out, "Plain English please."

"It means you didn't press the gas hard enough," Kagome explained in a bored tone.

"Oh! Now I get it," Miroku exclaimed idiotically.

"I knew that." Inuyasha replied.

"Well then, Mr. Know-it-all, why don't you show us?" Kagome poked teasingly at Inuyasha's chest.

"Whatever women." He hesitated only briefly before starting the engine as Kagome crossed her arms and observed him with a confident smirk.

Casting a final glance at the woman, he stepped on the gas and he sped away, leaving Miroku and Kagome coughing in the dust.

:Scene:

Kagome watched as Inuyasha sped off for the fifth time. The second try hadn't been too bad -- he made two laps before making yet another mistake. The tries that followed weren't particularly successful either.

She trailed the red car, the words 'Car 59'painted on its side in fiery orange. Tensing as Inuyasha headed towards a turn, she bit her lip in anxiety. Miroku gave a relieved sigh as Inuyasha passed the second lap -- perhaps he was going to make it this time. The second lap turned into a fifth and Inuyasha gave a cry of victory.

"Finally, I did it!" he yelled triumphantly.

"Yes you did -- now get back here, its lunch time," Miroku chuckled into the speakers.

The hanyou did as the man bade, pulling to a stop before them and emerging

from the vehicle.

"Yes!" Inuyasha said as Miroku and he did a high-five.

"Well now, what do you say?" Kagome playfully asked, coming up beside them.

"Um...where's my food?" Inuyasha teased.

"inuyasha," the woman scolded, slapping him lightly on the arm.

Inuyasha growled out, "No need to get rough, woman..."

Kagome shot him a glare and opened her mouth to speak, but before she managed to form the words, the hanyou interrupted her.

"..But thanks," he finished, and her indignation dissipated on the spot, turning into a smile instead.

"So, where is the food?" she questioned. Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes met for a moment, the same idea occurring to both of them, and they slid twin gazes to their third companion.

"Me? Ugh why do I have to get the food?" Miroku whined.

"Oh, but we didn't say anything, but thanks for volunteering, Miroku." Kagome fluted.

:Scene:

The end of practice left Inuyasha and his coaches exhausted as they walked

out of the racetrack.

"I better get home quick -- it looks like it's going to rain, and I promised I'll help Sango with the kids. I might not be here tomorrow -- that way you two can get to know each other better." He winked.

"Not likely," Inuyasha responded hotly.

Miroku merely chuckled as he disappeared into the flood of cars in the parking lot.

Left alone, Kagome turned to the silver-haired hanyou. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Inuyasha," she said wistfully, and, smiling slightly with a small shake of her head, she turned around and began to walk.

Inuyasha observed her departure thoughtfully for a moment, and then, not knowing to do, turned and set off in the opposite direction. As he came closer to his mode of transportation he noticed the clouds beginning to gather over the town of Tokyo.

"Oh, it better not rain," he cursed at the sky under his breath.

It seemed that that only angered God, because in response to his warnings the hanyou felt raindrops beginning to fall upon him.

"Oh great!" he muttered, "the one day my car is in the shop, it rains. At least I don't have to walk," he added dryly.

Inuyasha's spirits lifted somewhat at that, but at the same time his heart seemed to sink low. The very same motorcycle was the one he and Kikyo had ridden around on everyday. He remembered the feel of her arms wound tightly around his waist and the warmth of her head against his back as they sped along the highway, the wind in their hair.

The raindrops grew heavy as he pulled his helmet on and revved up the machine. The vehicle roared as it parted through the wet asphalt parking lot.

As he swung around a corner his eyes narrowed, trying to make out the figure

ahead of him, waiting at the bus stop on the sidewalk -- it was Kagome.

He pulled to a stop abruptly, coming up beside her. "I heard standing in the rain can give you a cold -- guess you didn't know that."

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" the woman responded curiously.

"No, it's the Queen of England -- of course its me! What are you doing here?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm knitting socks for my brother -- what does it

look like I'm doing?"

"Your taking the bus? Don't you have a car or something? How did you get to the racetrack when I left your apartment?"

"I took the bus," Kagome replied boredly.

Inuyasha smirked back at her. "Well, taking the bus is alright, but how about a ride?"

"With you? No thanks -- I think I'll rather die peacefully than in a motorbike accident." Kagome stated.

"Your loss," he said with a shrug.

Kagome bit her lip and glanced uncertainly down the street. It didn't seem like the bus was ever going to come and her hair was already damp. At last she gave a reluctant sigh and replied, "Ugh fine."

"Hmm maybe I don't feel so generous anymore," the man taunted.

She glared at him and said indignantly, "Inuyasha!"

"Just kidding, get on. There's a spare helmet in the compartment."

Kagome nodded and retrieved said helmet as she hesitantly climbed onto the contraption behind him.

"Hang on," Inuyasha said smugly, and pulled on the throttle, giving the vehicle a great roar as it sped out of the parking lot. Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around Inuyasha's waist pressing her cheek into the back of his jacket in an effort to keep from falling off.

She felt Inuyasha squirm slightly at the intimate contact but she continued her actions as the speed caused her hair to trail behind her.

Inuyasha smirked mentally as he pressed on the engine to go faster. The world

around them became little more than a series of colored blurs in Kagome's eyes as trees and tall buildings passed by them in a rush.

She managed to shout, "Inuyasha, you're going too fast!"

Inuyasha was going to respond but his voice seemed to be caught in his

throat. She -- Kagome -- she sounded so much like Kikyo...

:Flashback:

"I am Kikyo Tanuto, your date for this evening."

The image was a colorful one – Kikyo's color of choice was red. The red topcaused her pale skin to glow as she took off her cocktail hat to reveal smoothly combed raven hair tucked into a intricate knot with a simple white ribbon.

She offered her slender hand to the man that stood before her.

"Uh Inuyasha, Inuyasha Yazumi. You're the girl Miroku was talking about?"

"Yes, I think so." She grinned.

The two had an interesting dinner filled with an enlightened conversation.

For once Inuyasha managed not to tick off a woman and actually behaved himself.

The restaurant had an open area where it was meant for couples to dance. The

small orchestra began to play an elegant waltz as the violinists delicately drew their bows in time to the tune.

"Inuyasha, would you care to dance?" Kikyo's brown eyes looked longinglyat the dance floor.

Normally, Inuyasha would scoff, but how could he resist such an offer?

"Keh, whatever," he replied casually.

He got to his feet and took Kikyo into his arms. Surprisingly they weren't shabby dancers at all, gliding across the room with such beauty and grace, as Inuyasha had never known.

He kept rotating with Kikyo, enjoying the rhythm they had got going.

"Inuyasha, you are going too fast." Kikyo laughed. Their pace slowed down as

the music ruefully slowed down as well. Amber and chocolate looked intently at each other as they resumed their seats at last.

When the last course had been completed Kikyo rose from the table. "I had a wonderful time -- I hope to see you soon." She leaned forward and gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek as she passed something to his hand.

The hanyou glanced down in mild surprise to find a drink napkin, upon which was written Kikyo's phone number, clutched in his hand.

:End Of Flashback:

"Inuyasha! Didn't you hear me? I said you are going too fast!"

Said man winced, "Sorry dazed out -- no need to shout, woman, I can hear you just fine."

Sweeping aside a retort to the effect of, "Dazed out? That's a brilliant thing to do while you're driving," Kagome simply sighed and tried to enjoy the adrenaline that rushed thorugh her veins.

After a while the rush stopped as the motorcycle drew to a halt. Kagome's head felt heavy from the ride as she gave Inuyasha the helmet back. As she did soher hand brushed the hanyou's ever so slightly, and she blushed at the contact, the rain continuing to pour down over them.

Inuyasha noticed, the same pale glow, Kikyo had, as the rain dripped down Kagome's face. She was beautiful.

"Thanks for the lift – I'll see you tomorrow." On impulse she gave him a small peck on the cheek.

Inuyasha's heart stopped, and he watched blankly as Kagome disappeared from view.

:Scene:

"Sesshoumaru, I'm home."

"Is that you, Inuyasha?"

"Geez why is everyone saying that?" he thought. "No, it's the fricken tooth fairy! Of course its me, idiot!" he answered loudly.

"Inuyasha, you don't need to be so rude."

"Keh."

Sesshomaru handed him towel as Inuyasha dried himself off. The windows

flickered with lightning and the sound of the heavy rain pounded on the roof.

Inuyasha poured water into a kettle and waited for it to boil. He watched his

elder brother pace back and forth rubbing his forehead in frustration.

At last he questioned, "What's bugging you, Sesshomaru?"

"Its nothing-"he paused, "Well, actually...I'm kind of think of asking Kagura in a hand of marriage." He added quietly.

Inuyasha's eyes sparked. "About time, baka, you two have been in love with each other for five years now. I was expecting to have nieces and nephews bothering me by now."

Sesshomaru's usually pale facade tinged with red, and he grunted, "Anyhow,I Don't know how to go about asking her."

"For starters, do you have a ring?"

"No."

Inuyasha clapped a hand to his forehead. "How the hell are you supposed to ask the woman to marry you, when you haven't even got a ring?"

"I don't know," Sesshomaru muttered.

"I thought I was stupid. Okay, here's what we do...."

(Meanwhile)

"Lunch time, hurry up, you buggers," a short pudgy man dressed in a dirtied apron called to the long line of people wearing orange suits.

"Aaah, the lovely Kikyo. Mashed potatoes today," The man sneered unpleasantly.

Kikyo's face showed disgust as the man dumped a large amount of the yellow substance onto her

tin plate.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she made her way over to a table and sat down.

"How you holding up, Higurashi?" he asked in greeting.

"I'm okay, but the gray walls are depressing," the man answered.

Kikyo laughed, "I still don't get how you endured seventeen years of this."

"Kikyo, every time we meet, this is all you talk about, it drives a man to his wits." Kensuke laughed. "Do tell me, you were talking about a man in our last conversation -- Inuyasha, his name was?"

"Yeah, a real looker. He has the most beautiful eyes -- I can't wait to get back to him." Kikyo's face acquired a dreamy, thoughtful expression at the memory.

Kensuke shoveled another spoonful of his lunch as he said, "You told me he was a racer, no?"

"Yeah, he's pretty good. Someone told me had made it into the semi's."

"I see -- now tell me, was Inuyasha's last name Yazumi, by any chance?"

"Yeah it was. I think he told me his father was a racer too. They called him "The Demon." I think."

"Yes, "The Demon" -- I am acquainted him." His face flashed with a dark expression as he took another spoonful of his lunch.

"Kikyo, when we get out of here. Do you mind if I can meet him?"

"Well, I don't see why not, sure." Kikyo replied.

Kensuke grinned, "I'll have my revenge...Inuyasha."

:Space:

Hey everyone, please forgive me for updating so late. I know this chapter is a little shorter than usual, but I promise the next one will be much longer. I already know what it is going to be about, I just have to figure out the beginning! Inuyasha admitted that he is stupid...lol.

Thanks to FOM, again for editing this chapter.

R&R!

Ciao,

Izayoi


	5. Enemies Reacquainted

I'm sorry! I really am. I guess it was unfair of me to leave all of you hanging. Well, I know his is a lame excuse, but I really was busy. I am still busy. This chapter has been made possible (dear lord, I sound like a commercial) because I typed two sentences everyday. Anyways, it's the winter break for me, so more updates will come up frequently. Thanks for all of you who stuck by. I'm sorry for those who waited then left. I don't really mind if no one reviews, actually. So long as I'm writing, I'm happy. Also, this hasn't been edited by FOM, because she's in college right now, and I didn't want to bother her at the moment. So please bear my grammar and spelling mistakes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. :cries:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Higurashi-san, you must control this temper of yours or your chance of freedom is going to out the window!"

A short quirky man with a Chinese-style moustache stood up to leave the table.

"What window?" Kensuke answered dryly. He gestured to the four concrete walls that surrounded them

Myoga Chisaii had to agree with him, he glanced around the room as shivers went down his back. A flickering light bulb was the only source of light in the dark gray room.

He cleared his throat and started speaking in a calm manner, "Kensuke, we've almost won. Why can't you be good for a couple more weeks?"

"Be good?" barked Kensuke, "I have been fucking good for the last 17 years, old man. I don't need to take this crap from you."

Myoga bristled," You are one to talk about being old. You know its against the rules to hurt another inmate."

"But he was asking for it!"

"Your behavior is no better than my grandchildrens!"

Myoga opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted by Kensuke.

"I don't care if this is for the best. I only hired you to be my bloody lawyer, not my damned conscience!" Kensuke finished with a pound to the cheap plastic table.

Myoga wiped the sweat off his face with his handkerchief. This man was going to be the death of him.

"Mr. Higurashi, you still have 8 weeks left until the judge officially lets you out. In the span of those 8 weeks, this behavior might change his mind. Don't you want to see your family after all these years?"

Myoga caught his breath when he saw Kensuke's eyes blaze up with fury.

In a surprisingly monotone voice he replied, "I have no family."

Myoga shook his head in pity as he walked towards the door. He turned around and bowed deeply.

"I shall see you again next Sunday, same time."

Myouga closed the door shut behind him and rubbed his eyes from the momentary blindness the lights caused him. The old man wiped the sweat of his face once more and looked back at the door behind him with remorse. He could understand his client's fury and rage, but at the same time he couldn't help the feel of dread that crept on him. It was the same feeling he had on the day of Kensuke's appeal.

"Let go of me you bastards, I can walk by myself." A younger version of Kensuke walked into the large mahogany courtroom accompanied by two well-armed police officers.

A 30-year old woman with short curled hair and small button eyes sobbed as she clutched onto a little girl of 6 closely. The little girl had deep brown eyes and was unusually calm. She soothed her mother by whispering words of encouragement.

Kensuke was led to a chair behind desk, where his lawyer, Myouga Chisaii sat. His hair was thinning and turning into a soft gray. He opened his suitcase and briefly whispered instructions to his client.

The jury consisted of 23 people who started filing in the seats allocated for them.

Finally, a special security officer walked to the front of the room. Judging from his walk, people could tell he was a proud person.

He placed his hands behind him in a uniform manner and took a breath, "Will all rise for the Honorable Supreme Criminal Judge Toutosai Katana."

An elderly man with large eyes dressed in black attire walked briskly up to his place at the head of the courtroom. Like his title, Toutosai Katana held an aura of importance and impatience. His eyes were huge, daring anyone to defy his authority.

The security officer called out, "All may sit down."

After briefly looking at a file, Toutosai spoke, "This is Case 20-957 for Higurashi. Who is his legal representative?"

"I am, your honor." Replied Myouga.

Toutosai peered down and spoke again, "Mr. Chisaii, with all due respect, I am having trouble understanding why you requested an appeal at all. Your client is charged with manslaughter, child abuse, damaging property and injuring 3 people. Bail has been refused and Mr. Higurashi was than charged guilty and must serve 97 years. So what is it exactly that you want?"

Myouga coughed before answering, "Your honor, this legal system was designed for humans and demons. Generally, demons have a longer life span than humans. This means, if a demon was charged with the same accusations, than the demon will be able to live after his life sentence, while a human can not."

"So, are you saying that the legal system is unfair, Mr. Chisaii? Please, keep in mind your client has also taken the life of another."

Myouga coughed again, his hands were becoming clammy, "Yes, your honor, we understand that. But, as we have stated before, the deaths were unintentional. My client was under the influence of alcohol. We believe my client's case was blown out of proportion by the media, because he was a race-star and the deceased victim was Inutaishou Yazumi. I also believe the jurors at the time were biased. More than half of the jurors were male and at that time racing was popular with the men. We also have proof that one of the jurors was an retired professional racer named Miroku Hitomi Sr."

The jurors automatically whispered amongst themselves, astonished at the information.

"Quiet! Order in the court! Order in the court! No need to get excited people." Toutosai barked, "Mr. Chisaii, you are making accusations without no evidence. The jurors were selected randomly from the group of people over the legal age. Even if we were to have another trial for Mr. Higurashi, he still killed a man, regardless of who the victim was or whether he was under the influence of alcohol. I see no point in this, you are wasting everyone's valuable time. I dismi-"

"Wait!" yelled Myouga, "Your honor the main objective of this appeal is not to prove Mr. Higurashi was innocent. He fully understands the destruction he has caused and is willing to carry out his sentence."

"Get on it with it man! I have other cases too today, you know." Toutosai snapped.

"Yes, your honor. We appeal to shorten Mr. Higurashi's sentence to 40 years on account of insanity."

The jurors buzzed with excitement once more.

"What! Are you saying that your client is insane?" Toutosai questioned.

"Not specifically your honor. The court-ordered psychiatrist did further testing into Mr. Higurashi's unusual cases of anger than calmness, and concluded that he suffers a mild case of schizophrenia."

If the jurors were excited before their hearts were ready to skyrocket now.

Toutosai licked his lips dry. In his life, he had never dealt with such an unusual case before.

"Well, I must say, I can not make a final statement with looking further into this. Until, this can be investigated further, I reduce the man's sentence to 40 years."

"No! You can't do that! He's a monster!"

The courtroom hushed as the small six-year-old girl broke free of her mother's grasp.

She held unshed tears in her eyes as she bravely yelled out her hatred towards her father.

Everyone stared at her, especially her father. His eyes were glazed with anger and fury.

Suddenly, he stood up and blindly knocked over the table and, ready to strike his daughter. The guards too surprised reacted slowly. Kensuke Higurashi was poised to hit his daughter with his handcuffed hands when he stopped mid-air.

The little girl started bawling her eyes out. Tears streamed down her face as she wailed and her nose started to become runny. The anger from her father's eyes drained away until they become soft and forgiving. His face turned pale and he lowered his arms. The guards rushed to him and took him by his arms.

"Just take me away." He whispered, leaving all sense of hurt and anger behind with his daughter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"This is great Inuyasha! You've mastered the technique in a week!" Kagome smiled brightly.

"Keh, of course I finished in a week. I could have done it sooner if not for your mindless babbling about using the turbo charge or something." Inuyasha said in a tone of arrogance.

The raven-haired woman merely rolled her eyes as she passed a water bottle to the hanyou. Inuyasha muttered thanks before chugging the cool liquid and squirting it into his sweaty face.

Kagome stared at the tendons in his neck that flexed every time he swallowed. She noticed his long lashes that opened up to two pools of bright amber. The whole world melted into the background. She didn't hear the alarm on her watch, indicating that practice time was over. She didn't smell the burned rubber that was thick in the air. She only saw.

"Kagome! Are you listening to me? Do you need to go to the hospital or something?" a voice snapped.

"H-huh?" Kagome blushed. "Oh…sorry. Umm…what did you say?"

Kagome only heard Inuyasha grumbling something about deaf woman and them wasting his time.

Inuyasha sighed, "I said, do you know any jewelers in the area"

Kagome blinked in confusion, she didn't think Inuyasha would be the type to wear jewellery. Sure, he had the occasional chain around his neck, but every guy wore those nowadays.

Inuyasha realizing what Kagome's silence meant, quickly growled, "Not for me, baka! My brother needs an engagement ring, that's all."

Kagome's face brightened, "Seriously? I never knew you had a brother! That's so adorable, I love weddings! I have the perfect jeweler in mind. My mother!"

"Eh? Your mom's a jeweler?"

"Yeah, my mom used to have her own shop before we moved in my grandfather's shrine." Kagome's eyes dimmed slightly.

"Great! Let's go right now. I'll just call my brother." Inuyasha said, as he was unaware of the sudden change in Kagome's attitude.

She replied numbly, "Yeah…let's go." Kagome walked to her car but was stopped by Inuyasha's hand. She looked back at him, her heart thudding in her chest. "What?" she asked. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Inuyasha asked, "I don't know where your mother's shop is." "Oh right...why don't you just follow me and we can get going." She replied. Inuyasha shook his head, "I ain't no follower." Kagome groaned, "You have got to be kidding me. Oh for goodness sakes, let's just get going." "No." Inuyasha turned around in defiance. "You can be such a big kid, Inuyasha." Kagome ground out turning Inuyasha to face her. Her breath got stuck in her throat. It was happening again, she noticed his deep amber eyes and the way his nose was the perfect shape. She saw a small freckle above his upper lip and wondered what it'll be like to kiss him. He had such a comfortable smell. "You're staring at me again." He smirked. "W-what?" Kagome broke out of her stupor. "I know I'm irresistable, Higurashi, but really. We have more important things to do at the moment." Inuyasha replied smugly. Kagome wondered again what she saw in him, "Ugh...baka." "How about you just ride with me and give me the directions." Kagome looked up, "What?" "Do I really have to repeat myself again? You, on my bike, with me, go to your mom's shop." Inuyasha made gestures mocking Kagome. "Oh all right, caveman." She teased. "A very good-looking caveman." Inuyasha grinned. "Yeah, yeah, in your dreams." She walked over to his motorcycle. Inuyasha got on his pride and joy and pulled the helmet over his head. He looked at Kagome expectedly. She swung one leg over the motorcycle and pulled herself closer to him. She awkwardly wrapped her arms around his torso, pulling her flush against his back. "Ready?" Inuyasha asked. She nodded in response, content to be as close to him as possible.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

They arrived at Kagome's mother humble jeweler shop. Sesshomaru arrived in all his splendor. He wore a silver blazer over his white button shirt. His black belt was worn loosely around his straight-cut white pants. He had designer sunglasses propped over his silken hair. Inuyasha and Kagome looked quite different in contrast with their smudged cheeks and burnt rubber smell.

Maya Higurashi's shop was a small quaint building next to hovering offices. The front of the shop was all glass displaying rings and necklaces of all kinds. The sign on top of the building was gilded gold that said, "Maya's Jewelers".

Kagome and Sesshomaru shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Kagome." She smiled. Sesshomaru nodded in reply and walked into the store.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha questioning his brother's attitude.

"Uh…he's shy?" He offered good-naturedly. He followed his brother into the store.

Kagome sighed in frustration and follow suit. The interior of the store was lush and inviting. The floor was covered in a purple velvet and the walls were pained a pale lavender. Display cases filled with pearls and diamonds took up most of the area. There was a glass counter in the back of the room also filled with precious and semi-precious stones. A mahogany door behind the counter opened, revealing a bustling woman in her 40's carrying large boxes.

She was muttering to herself, "I asked for 40 Tiffany pearl necklaces, and what to they give me? 40 gold charm bracelets from Zales! How on earth do you screw that up!"

"Mother!" Kagome scolded.

The woman stopped her muttering at once, putting down the boxes on the counter, "Kagome! It's so nice to see you. You haven't visited me for so long I almost thought you forgot me."

Kagome groaned, "Mom…I visited you yesterday."

"Oh you did? Well, goodness gracious, my memory is getting as bad as grandpa's. Anyways, who are these handsome young men?" She winked.

Sesshomaru seemed to be unaffected by the compliment but Inuyasha tried to stifle a blush.

"This is Inuyasha and his brother, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru needs an engagement ring."

"Oh? So this is the young rebel that you have been talking about?" Her mother inquired.

Inuyasha's eyebrows rose up, "So…you were talking about me, eh?" He smirked.

"Just about what a nuisance you are." She retorted, "Anyways…engagement rings, mom?"

"Oh yes, of course. I heard you the first time. Err…Mr. Sesshomaru if you will follow me to the back, I just received a new shipment of engagement rings from Italy." She shared intently at Sesshomaru, while his eyes mirrored hers.

Maya opened the mahogany door that led to a fairly sized storage room. The walls were slabs of concrete and so was the floor. It was cold and uninviting, which reflected Maya Higurashi's sudden attitude change.

"I thought we had an agreement. We will never see each other again." She said coldly.

"Yes, I never intended on breaking our agreement. I did not know that my younger brother's new coach would be Kagome." He replied echoing Maya's frigidness.

Maya suddenly become scared, "You mean, your brother is the man who my Kagome is working with? No! Do you realize what the media will say about them?"

"The media does not know as of yet. Miroku did not what to tarnish his reputation so he asked Kagome to stay hidden." Sesshomaru gritted his teeth.

She sighed and rubbed her hands over her temple, "I never had anything against you Sesshomaru, or your brother. In fact, I remember when I used to be the best of friends with Inuyasha's mother."

"I know." Sesshomaru said quietly, "You brought cookies." Sesshomaru's mask melted for a brief moment before he turned back to his cool self.

"We will not speak of this to Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha does not know that Kagome is the daughter of our father's killer."

Maya flinched, "But how? Wouldn't they know at first glance? Isn't it obvious?"

"No." Sesshomaru explained, "Inuyasha does not know your husband's full name. He only knows your husband's racing alter ego, 'Naraku'. Likewise, I believe Kagome only knows our father's alter ego, 'Speed Demon."

Maya sighed, "This is all too complicated, I don't want to know think about it."

"Yes, I understand." Sesshomaru breathed. They stood in an awkward silence.

"Kagome said that you were getting married. Congratulations." Maya offered, "Izayoi would have been so proud. Even if she wasn't your birth mother, she loved you all the same."

Sesshomaru coughed, "About the ring?"

Maya's face brightened, "Oh yes, if your marrying Kagura, who you had a crush on for ages, I have the exact thing you need."

"What's taking them so fucking long." Cursed Inuyasha. He impatiently tapped his foot.

"Your brother is getting married. Can't you be a little patient?" Kagome was itching to go back to her house. She desperately needed a shower and she desperately needed to get away from Inuyasha.

"No." Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome groaned in frustration, "You're so difficult."

"You give me a good reason to be." Smirked the hanyou. He loved to make her mad, she always went red in the face and her scent was more enticing. She was beautiful. He stopped his thoughts abruptly. Did he just say that Kagome was beautiful? The thought nearly made him gag.

Kagome was about to lash at him but the door finally opened again.

"We're done honey!" Maya sang out.

"Took them long enough." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome glared at him. "Thank you for your kindness. Mrs. Higurashi." Sesshomaru gave a short bow. "Oh, your most welcome." Maya laughed, "Have a good day now."

Kagome quirked an eyebrow, something seemed so artificial about them. She brushed the thought away.

The three young adults walked out of the store. Sesshomaru faced Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I must get back to the office. I appreciate the help. I shall see you later Inuyasha. Good day to you Kagome." He walked briskly in the other direction.

Inuyasha stretched, "I'm hungry and bored. Let's go to the amusement park Kagome."

She scoffed, "What? All I want to do is go home and take a nice long bath."

"You can do that anytime. I'm bored and going to the park is no fun alone." "This is coming from a grown man?" Kagome inquired. "Hey, I'm not kid but I ain't a old man either. C'mon, it'll be fun." Inuyasha took Kagome by her hand to his motorcycle. Kagome sputtered the whole way, "You know you can't make someone do something against their free will." "Oh? Then why are you getting on the bike with me?" "Oh, zip it. I'm doing you a favour." She pouted.

Inuyasha laughed and started revving up the engine. Kagome cast her gaze down to the ground. Even his laugh seemed so masculine and handsome. She shook her head, and put her arms around Inuyasha's waist. She rested her head against his back and closed her eyes. She didn't see Inuyasha smiling behind his dark helmet. 


End file.
